Assassin
by Bloodrope
Summary: Before the outbreak of the undead, Taryn had a night that she couldn't forget that was until the following morning. In her bosses office. Was it really worth knowing and remembering it all or to forget it like all the others? One-Shot Shane & OC, Suggestive Material not suitable for minors Rated M


Title: Assassin  
Status: One-Shot: Complete  
Fandom: The Walking Dead  
Pairing: Shane and OC  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance  
Author: Bloodrope  
Total Words: 6,221

"_I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen. I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing, I'm an assassin and I had a job to do…"_

The light shone through the sheer curtain, colors busted across her face and splashed onto the peach walls, blinding all that was holy. Fighting a groan, Taryn ducked her head back into the confine darkness and the intimate warmth not wanting to deal with the hectic days that was being a secretary. She didn't want to have to deal with answering phones for a man that she knew wouldn't ever actually return any, however would always send her out into the city in hope that she'd be able to not only get him coffee but head to a florist and have the routine dozen roses with a note that always stated "Thanks for last night doll."

It always disgusted Taryn, the way that her boss, her employer, would go through women quicker than a roll of toilet paper. However, sadly enough, the man did pay her salary and benefits and in Atlanta where everything was expensive she couldn't risk quitting and then be ultimately fucked. She had bills to pay, rent that was due on Thursday and a pesky cat that liked to use her head as a pillow. She knew that she wouldn't survive if she quit, not now at least.

Muttering a disgusted strew of profanities at the loud blazing rock music that echoed through the semi-bare room, she threw her hands up out from her confined and lovely cocoon yelling "I give up! I give up."

She wished that she didn't have to, but she left the delicious enticing bed that kept beckoning silently for her to return to its embrace.

_Dear bed, how I'm going to miss you, _she mentally cried sharply inhaling as the cool temperature of not just the room suddenly attacked her, the forming of gooseflesh pricking up on her flesh but the shots of cold that stabbed painfully at her feet.

_Damn those tiles, those stupid fucking __**useless**__ tiles. Oh I wish you to the coldest pits of hell._

The soft mewl of her tabby and the ritual nails scratching against those stupid tiles, had her head spinning. The sun was killing her, every sound was heightened and now she had to get to work and serve a womanizer. Just her luck. While kneeling towards the ground, ghosting her fingertips across the fiery fur she wished she could crawl towards the bathroom. At least on the floor the sun wouldn't be shining from the windows that were probably left open from the day before.

An almost painful sound started to croak from her voice box. Why. Why did she have to go out last night with the other ladies and get herself plastered? Hell the remnants of the previous night were fogy except for one particular scene. It was branded into her mind like the others. The same motives and however each place was always different. A bar or a club, hell even at the gas station a few times, but it always ended with the breaking. The power that she'd feel afterwards, however, seemed to override the guilt and even disgust that she'd later feel.

A person would think that Taryn would be ashamed of what she did under the curtain of night, however she wasn't. She felt obligated by her past to be the one to teach them exactly how it felt. What if felt like. And for them to remember that in the end it was because of their actions that ultimately they'd be served their own intuition.

She did indeed crawl through the small living room, ignoring the judgmental yet curious attention of her male roommate, John, who Taryn assumed was probably eating a bowl of oatmeal with crushed brown sugar and diced strawberries and to his right on the wooden table, the exact table she constantly would yell for him to have a coaster underneath, would lay a glass of cold orange juice. She wouldn't turn to yell at him about putting a coaster underneath his cold beverage nor would she bitch about his obsession for ESPN.

She moaned though feeling the cool yet pesky tiles indenting and hurting her knees and the tops of her feet. She really did hate those tiled floors, with everything in her being at the current moment.

John was smirking as he watched his roommate though attempting to avoid the light that was trained at her. He did notice that this current morning she seemed sluggish. Never had he seen her act as though the world had died and she was heading towards being one of its prying and seductive victims. He'd scoop a spoonful of cinnamon oatmeal which had significantly cooled and would wrap his mouth around the silver.

The distinct click of the bathroom door that separated their sides of the small apartment gave the roommate the go ahead to raise up the volume on the sports channel.

Taryn's back rested against the white door. Finally, there was silence and the pounding in her mind seemed to be the only thing that was close to her having to introduce herself to an unnamed brick. She welcomed the darkened room, enjoyed the antiseptic smell rather than the alcoholic stench that rolled off her in disgusting waves. Clammy palms hit the same stupid colored tiles with black calking however she welcomed these tiles. She was thankful for their cool texture and their inability to currently blind her.

Taryn shuffled towards the bathtub/shower hybrid and fumbled for the location of the damn nozzle. The cool metal reached out towards her warm flesh and she'd flip the inorganic object, mentally cursing for its inability to listen to her thoughts and do the job for her.

_Silly girl, like there's such a thing. This isn't the Jetson's. There isn't going to be some sweet robot-maid that'd cook meals for both you and John nor would she be nice enough to turn the shower for your pathetic ass. Yes this isn't the future so bow down to your hangover._

She still had the clothes from the previous night, minus the thigh high boots that the girls harassed her into wearing; a red silk blouse, which was wrinkled enough to own its own zip code, and the black mid-thigh skirt. No wonder her leg motions were so constricted.

Taryn wouldn't look in the mirror, she wouldn't want to see that her lipstick was probably smeared to her meticulous eyebrows and that she had raccoon eyes from her restless sleep and also due to some mascara. She'd known what she'd see in the mirror and this time wasn't in the mood to chastise oneself on such a debacle.

Her shower was absolutely heavenly; the almost steamed water bared its heated knives onto her back and dampened her hair, causing links to form and spirals to start to curl where at the tips droplets would drool before meeting their new maker that was the drain. Scented shampoo would silken her hair and the sweet body wash would freshen her skin leaving a light fragrance as she'd exit. It was only then that she realized that it was dark; having forgone turning on the light which she was still sensitive to.

The bathroom like the rest of the godforsaken small apartment was indeed small, just large enough for a toilet which was beside the shower the only barrier was the wall where the showerhead and plumbing for the shower/tub was and in front of the porcelain toilet was a sick with just enough room on each side for a few personal belongings. Taryn owned the left side of the sink, taking ownership of the medicine cabinet that was fully stocked with a first-aid, over the counter drugs that consisted from Allergy to pain-relievers and pulled the red bottle of Tylenol Extra Strength.

_Aha! Jackpot! Thank you massive distributers and crappy evil pharmaceuticals for making such a product to save me from myself. _

She downed 3 pills, ignoring that the directions and stuck her face underneath the faucet before swallowing the pills. It was then and only then that she would turn on the light to brush her teeth and wash her face, completely forgetting the fact that she didn't bring any clothes except for what she had on and would strut out from the foggy and steamy room. Taryn passed the kitchenette where John was making something that smelt divine and fumbled through her room for appropriate clothes.

She had only 2 paint suits that were clean and a dress that she could currently wear. Everything else had to be either dry cleaned or washed.

"Ah fuck it," she hissed as she pulled out the black square-cut dress and grabbed a white waist belt to be her accessory. Her hair dripped onto the blue towel as she got dressed, swinging it into the towel ultimately until she could think of what to do.

_Stockings or no?_

No, she wouldn't look like something dressed from some horror movie with black stockings and threw the garments back into their drawer, grabbing a pair of Louboutins and walking barefoot to the kitchen.

Sitting on a blue placemat was a glass of Orange Juice and a plate filled with cheesy scrambled eggs, toast and a bowl of fruit. Her eyes were captivated by the kindness of her roommate and after much contemplation she decided that she'd forget about his normal routine of not having a coaster that would surely be leaving a ring on their wooden coffee table.

Yes, this was the price for making her food while she was hungover. She'd kiss the man if she didn't know that his woman would kill him then her.

Whispering loud enough for him to hear as he was pouring her a cup of coffee in a travel mug he smiled at her compliment of "Sainthood for you John."

The time on the microwave was different than the frozen time on the stove, the stupid piece of metal crap. Often times she'd forget to look at the object above rather than the skewered numbers that always remained the same.

6:45AM.

Her face remained stoic while she processed everything.

6:45AM

She had to be at work in fifteen minutes and it took just that long with traffic for her to get to her place of establishment.

"Fuck it."

She sat on the secondhand barstool and quickly stuffed her face with the delicious gourmet food. In reality it wasn't really fancy but with her tumbling stomach that wasn't thankfully puking up last night's intake of alcohol she'd need something before she actually was retching into the nearest alleyway or toilet.

A quick glance at the clock once more alerted to her that it was 6:50AM and she pushed the plate aside grabbed the baggie that her fruit was miraculously in thanks to her gracious roommate and chugged a few mouthfuls of the juice before ultimately taking her mug and shuffling into her heels. Those dreadful spikes that could be just as lethal as a weapon if one didn't know how to wear them correctly. Correction. Strut in them correctly. Yes that'd be the correct term.

Her phone which was quickly stuffed in her bag was snatched from the countertop as she left, walking down the street before hailing a cab. The time on the dash was 7:02AM.

Well she was officially late. Taking out her phone, Taryn quickly called the Law firm exhaling loudly when Jenna, the sweet intern answered. She relayed the message that she was stuck in traffic and would be a few minutes late to which on the other side of the phone her boss yelled wondering where she was. Taryn felt bad for the intern, the poor girl stumbling on her words that were trying to form before stuttering that Taryn would be a few minutes late due to traffic. From the line, Taryn could hear his distinctive swears and smirked into the receiver before hanging up.

A quick vibration buzzed in her hand, alerting her that she had a text from none other than her boss with a name and address for the flowers to be sent as well as for her to pick up an extra coffee that was to be black with no sugar nor creamer. _What a lovely man, makes it simple for me. _

Alerting the cabbie she asked him to take her to the florist who when she walked through shook her head and smiled. Debbie Ponds always knew that the young woman would be in her shop it seemed every morning. She also knew that she would always be in stock of red roses, a dozen to be exact and she'd have her son John take them to their poor victims. The woman had heard the complaints that her son would relay to her however let the young woman decide what to do in her life.

"The usual sweetie?" Her delicate yet motherly voice called to Taryn, who gloomily nodded. Debbie took out a blank card and left a fountain pen for the young woman to place its attachment with the floral arrangement.

In a crisp lettering, Taryn wrote out the name and signed the usual tune that went along with the sad arrangement.

"Carla Thompson, thanks for the good time last night doll"

Chris Harrison

She left the tab on the counter and waved to the sweet woman, who wished her a good day.

It was but not 30 minutes later that she was walking through the once again tiled floors of the fancy lobby that her employer owned. The sign out front as well that was engraved into the glass was frosted _Harrison and Reid_.

Women in business suits held briefcases went towards their clients or their retainers but Taryn took to the elevator and pressed the third floor. It was where her boss would always take his coffee and await for his schedule. However when the elevator chimed and the fingerprintless doors opened she didn't just see her boss but a man who she wished she didn't.

She couldn't lose her cool, not now. She was to remain professional at all times per her contract until her lunch break or when she was clocked off of work.

"Mr. Harrison, your coffee sir." She sweetly mused before turning to the man who was in a black suit and had large raven curls and the most olive skin that she could see. Her eyes remained on his unblemished skin, not looking at his auburn eyes, remembering the night before.

"Your coffee sir," she rushed before walking to her mahogany desk and pulling out the agenda book.

"Today-"

"Free up today's schedule Miss Benson as I have important business matters to attend to. Until 11:30 would be find. You are excused." His cold businesslike tone echoed. Her mouth remained open at the sudden shock. Her boss wasn't one for change, he wore the same colored suit every day with the only difference being the color of his tie, but even that itself remained in the same family of Royal colors.

The man, who wouldn't be named, whose gorgeous skin enticed her, chuckled as he thanked her for bringing him a cup of "Joe".

"Excuse me," Taryns voice hallowed out, watching as the men left her area and walked the short distance to Chris Harrison's office.

It was only when the door was shut, the clicking of the lock audible that Taryn's heartbeat started to quicken and her breathing laboring.

_No it wasn't possible. He wouldn't know would he? I didn't leave my name, I didn't allow him to see me so why the hell am I freaking out? Oh my gosh but what if he did see me, what if he's here to tell my boss about the night before?! Whoa there Taryn. Easy. Deep breaths. In and out. _

Her mind was spinning out of control, her body on autopilot as she fulfilled the orders of her boss while thinking about the previous night's transition.

Taryn had been with the ladies for a few drinks, the music was loud the bodies and smell of sweat was overwhelming but she welcomed it. She needed the distraction and as she took her 3rd shot of tequila with the ladies it was then that she spotted him.

He was alone which was odd. The club was packed yet here was this handsome man who was alone. Women didn't flock to him it was as though he was invisible. Surely Taryn wasn't hallucinating this man, with touchable curls and a strong chiseled jaw that had her panties starting to twist. No she couldn't. It wasn't possible.

"Oh my gosh, look eye candy at 3 o'clock!" Her coworker Bernadette, a married woman called out. The other three ladies who were all single turned as though they were magnetized to him.

She had caught his daring and dangerous glare though. It should've scared her but underlying in those chocolate oculars she saw something seductive and it drew her. In reality she didn't know if he could actually see her due to the crowds and the poor lighting but she hoped, secretly. She wanted to be in his strong arms and to dance, wanted to take him home and ravage his alluring body which she imagined was just as chiseled as his jaw.

The hushed whispered that went along the women turned Taryn off as she excused herself on the contrast that she had to use the restroom, but she weaved herself through the crowds, preying on the man who had caught her attention. She danced seductively to the remixed music, dancing a few feet away from him. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her blouse backless showing the tattoos that were delicately branded onto her ivory flesh. Her eyes remained closed to feel the music. She desperately wished that she'd caught his attention and that he'd make his way to her. That way she'd be able to go with him to whenever it was and enjoy a fun night.

Strong calloused hands brushed lightly against the curve of her spine however her eyes remained shut. Her hands would be her sight tonight, clasping on the denim of his jeans and slowly working their way upward as her body would gyrate low. Flashes of red, blue and yellows attacked the dance floor. People wearing white were glowing and women were up on platforms dancing to the bass music and the repeats of specific lyrics of popular tunes.

Sweat glistened due to the heat of the club but it seemed to not deter her mystery man. His grip on her sides tightened, his hands turning her sides in order for her to face him. She allowed the action meeting the crisp white button down and through her lashes saw that it was indeed the man that she felt oddly attracted to. She didn't know his story, why would she? It wasn't anything really important. She'd just usually find men who were always surrounded by a hoard of women and suavely have them invite her to their place.

This man however seemed to be the complete opposite from outer appearance. A loner who tried to remain away from women yet had an obvious hunger tainting his eyes.

The two bodies linked with one another, her hips swaying to the music as his hands roamed away from the hallow of her back towards her exposed arms and her narrow waist.

The song ended and when the two looked into each other's eyes there wasn't any hesitation, the two knew what the other wanted, needed and he only nodded his hand intertwining itself into hers leading her out of the crowded and stuffy club. She went to her girlfriends and grabbed her bag before kissing one of them on the cheek, having to trot over to her mystery man. A thick brow would raise and his attempted smile showed a dimple in his cheek. She found it cute, sexy even.

Taryn followed the burly man out into the parking lot, weaving through the plethora of cars that were out in the back of the club as well as across the street. They crossed the crowded street, away from the bouncing music to the solitude that was the night. He pushed her against one of the cars, his large hands cupping the back of her neck while the other painfully gripped her side. Her body's natural response was to jump and to let out a sound of displeasure however one was already being taken care of. Her groan filled his mouth, their lips links with one another's and forcing the other to relinquish dominance. Her neck was tilted and he took the opportunity to run his hand upward towards her breast.

Taryn wouldn't have that though, she'd have to be the one that took not being a hundred percent willing. Pulling from his lips she nipped the bottom flesh, taking it into her mouth and giving it a soft tug, relinquishing. His eyes held excitement and the smirk that pulled upward of his lip had her body aching. Taryn's thighs wished to cause friction, giving her core something, anything yet her mystery man's legs prevented such action.

His lips attacked the corner of her lips, moving downwards her neck, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva which should've turned her off. Why it didn't make any sense to her. Her breath came out in gasps; her desire to have this man was peaking.

As if knowing what she wanted the man huskily groaned that she should get to his hotel and Taryn didn't say a word, quietly following him to a black Sedan. Being a gentleman from the South he opened the passenger door for her and grabbed a Police Jacket and hat from the seat before tossing it to the back.

She wondered if the man was an officer of the law. She had never been with someone who upheld the law before, usually it was the millionaire playboys or the conmen who all they wanted was to get off. Usually each man she was with knew that she didn't want anything other than sex. It didn't need to be said, it wouldn't. It'd be through the actions that all were to be noted by.

The ride was quiet, their sexual tension filling the SUV. Taryn's legs were glued together shifting against the other bringing forth a pleasurable yet equally painful friction in-between her thighs. Her eyes remained outside the passenger window. There wasn't a need for conversation. It only lead to making a connection with someone by either enhancing their experience or having her wish that she could leave, enduring the distain she had.

The club had been in the downtown district of Atlanta and it seemed that his hotel was in the same district. When the car was pulled up to the valet, she exited with help of one of the sweet men and took tonight's lover's hand. The energy that hovered between the two was intangible. It was contagious and to make matters worse as the elevator opened it seemed their luck would be gone momentarily. 4 individuals entered alongside them, Taryn standing in front of the man who had caught her attention in the bar, yet their position in the back made it less conspicuous what his fingers were doing to her.

Her lip was sucked into her mouth, ivory white teeth clenching the bold red lip. It held back the moan that dared itself to bring forth. Her head was cloudy but not from drink but from desire. She wanted this man. More so than she had with any of her previous conquests.

Thick fingers, expert digits lifted the material of her skirt and toyed with the supple flesh of her thighs and rear. The bell of each floor couldn't come quick enough. She wanted these people to be gone already so that she could enjoy whatever this man had to offer, only to take more than he could handle. The obvious want blurred across her eyes, would've reflected in the golden door had she been in front even the back facing him under the dim light. Her hands gripped his hips before seductively and entirely lowering and shifting towards the crotch of his pants. His body reacted and he pushed his body towards her exposed palm where she rubbed across the fabric, making out the shaft of his member.

The elevator rose on the rope before lowering and the doors opened. Three of the four left for the 3rd floor. She couldn't and didn't have it in her to speak, to ask which floor this man was on. Only the 3rd, 4th and 8th were light and as the door closed the light for the 3rd dimmed out. She had a 50% chance of getting what she wanted before she took the man in the elevator with an audience.

There had to be something wrong with her wiring, she was just so fulfilled, excitement flooded her veins along with the need. The coiling that was starting in her belly and the wetness that was forming in her panties surely had to be evidence.

_Please be the 4__th__._

The elevator rang once more before a soft push from behind had her exhaling with delight. He reclaimed her hand in his and pulled her roughly out the elevator. It had her laugh, which an elderly woman glared in disgust. Poor woman probably thought that she was a Hooker.

The hallway was desolate, the burgundy carpet and the yellowed lights casting unique shadows of their figures as Taryn decided enough was fucking enough. She pulled on his arm and pushed him against one of the walls to reclaim his lips. Rough passion was all that could describe the action. Her mind went blank and she allowed herself to feel the softness of his lips the light stubble that was catching at her soft face. Taryn loudly moaned for unknown reasons and she pulled away only for her man of the night to pull her towards them. Their electric dance seemed to continue for more than the two would care to admit and it had Taryn up against his chest his strong arms underneath her bottom and her crotch grinding.

"Room. Now." Taryn's voice came out hoarsely as she continued to kiss his face and moving to his neck where she bit lightly.

Her lithe arms remained across his neck, her toned legs attaching themselves to the man's gluts as he directed them to room 415.

An unlucky number for hearts for surely a lucky night.

Before she knew it she was thrown across the fluffed bed and looked out towards the city that rested before her eyes. The sky was hidden from sight, lights filled them and it made her wonder what was it like to be anywhere else but the city.

Tiny fingers grasped the button on the man's denim and she unzipped his pants. She wouldn't look at him, she was too fascinated at the bulge that came from underneath. Hands sent in search for his throbbing member, kicking off his denim jeans as her hands pulled down the waistbands of his boxer briefs. His moan gave pleasure as she felt the warmth, the source of their desire. Its girth had Taryn's eyes slightly wide but not with fear but appreciation. The pop of the waistband hitting the man's thighs before she one-handedly pushed them down his thighs, her attention towards his penis. A quick slate of saliva brushed across her bottom lip, the man's fingers meeting her hair at the nape and pulling the hair tie loose, locks of raven rivering down her back.

She took her time with this man's cock, teasing him at the shaft while gripping with different amounts of pressure as she rose to his swollen mushroom head.

He groaned and hissed when her lips engulfed his growing cock. Teeth gently riveted across the delicate and sensitive flesh and his breathing stopped while his fingers tangled themselves into her hair pushing her forward. He was large, that Taryn would admit, larger than any other man she had been with and she was skeptical that he'd fit completely into her mouth.

Her body's natural reaction to remove whatever foreign entity entered caused her to slightly gag to which she remembered to breath. The action she performed seemed to excite her lover for the night and he groaned loudly, spewing a slur of "Yes's."

His body was reacting to her expert blowing, her own fingers pushing aside the thin fabric of cloth and attending to the growing need that she had to fufill. The nub of senses exploded when her finger pressed against and she moaned. It sent him slightly over the edge, and she felt empty her mouth gaping open with a stream of saliva linking his cock to her mouth which ultimately broke. Her breathing was heavy as was hers and he pushed her back onto the bed. A mewl exited from her mouth and his Cheshire of a smirk returned.

God she'd kill to see it again. He leaned down and pulled her panties from her hips, the painful burn of the fabric would probably leave a mark but she couldn't care. All that filled her mind was having that cock buried deep into her pussy. All she wanted was to feel how good it'd make her, how many places it'd touch and where they'd be when it happened.

Grunting his lips brushed the inside of her thighs before pushing her thighs apart. Her skirt rose and rested on her hips as his tongue probed her outer labia, teasing the parting and tasting the stream of liquid that pooled from the core. His tongue seemed to do more to her than she had expected. The light flicks towards her clit made her fingers spread and grip the duvet of the bedding. Her moans and grunts as well as soft sighs brought her closer, her body withering until she was close.

She wanted to come, she wanted to so badly yet she wasn't given the option. The sound of a wrapper breaking and the sloshing of it being unrolled made her pull her top off and shimmy out of her skirt leaving her completely naked except for her thigh high heels.

It made the male feel possessive of her body. The toned yet equally feminine structure of her core to the unblemished skin that made her attractive to him. Yet he was using her too, he would only be in Atlanta until the afternoon and he'd be back, patrolling. Yet he couldn't think of home. He had a woman with her legs spread, leaking and wanting him. It made him feel powerful and that's all that he wanted.

He aligned himself and pushed through her opening, emitting a gasp at how he was filling her and he wasn't even fully through. Her pants and groans were those of a woman in heat.

Taryn gasped for more, for him to fuck her hard and her lover gave into her wish. Her whispered scream and ultimately the loud grunt had him buried deep within her tight cunt. His breathing was labored at her walls contracting, gripping tightly and trying to stretch to accommodate him. His head was bent towards her exposed breasts where two piercings were clamped on each nipple.

His attention to her breasts was more than enough for her to climax. It was all just too much. The overload that her body felt had bubbled and boiled over. Her nipples which were sensitive from her piercing was the end for her. Her pelvis bucked as she wanted more of him. Fuck one orgasm she'd continue this long into the morning's dawning light.

Her hands gripped his broad shoulders as his pounded into her, their bodies slapping against one another and the sweat that sheened their bodies from their rough mating. He felt like he was getting close, the tension in his balls growing as he stopped. His body growled in anger for such a move and Taryn's angered moan along with her nails gripping deep into his shoulders which he slapped away and tossed her onto her stomach where he still remained embedded in her.

Her feathered breaths and gasps with now a fuller sense had her quivering once more and she begged for him not to stop.

Her arms gripped the headboard of the bed as his roughness had the board hitting the wall, her pants becoming into groans which in turn went into ultimate hysterics. Her back stiffened and she collapsed onto the soft embrace of the bed.

It was more than enough for her lover to come into the condom, his seed spurting and pooling at the tip where he groaned and heaved trying to have his lungs work properly. He didn't wish to remove himself and Taryn's walls couldn't stop milking him for all that he was worth. Her orgasm was powerful and the aftershocks that her body experienced was more than enough for her to start to doze on the bed. She was numbly aware of the empty feeling of him pulling out and her body fell completely onto the mattress.

Her lover however walked to the bathroom and tossed the condom into the trash before making his way to the sleeping woman. She was an epiphany, still beautiful even as she slept and he couldn't take waking her up and throwing her out from the room. Not after such a powerful orgasm that he had.

He slept beside her and during the night Taryn's head shifted to rest on his chest. He couldn't know what to do. He ultimately decided to just let it be and fall into a much needed deep sleep.

It wasn't but a few hours before Taryn awoke. She was groggy, trying to remember where exactly she was at, no familiar objects until the explosive night returned to her. She turned her head towards the sleeping man, his face appearing much younger and his curls falling onto his forehead as his lashes brushed slightly across his cheeks. She wanted to touch his face, wanted to roam her fingers through his hair to feel the texture but she knew she couldn't. Growing attachments wasn't the right thing to do, plus she had work in the morning. She rolled onto her side away from his embrace and waiting a few minutes before pulling herself up and grabbing her clothes to put on.

She wouldn't leave her name, her number, nothing for him to contact her by. It was a one-time only deal. Something that she had to do and as much as she didn't want to admit, the connection she felt with him was more than she could understand. She didn't want to be attached. It was easier to not say goodbye and just disappear into the night. It was exactly what she did.

When her lover awoke to an empty bed at 6AM he wondered if she was actually real or if he had too much to drink. There was no sign that she was there, except for on the floor the foil packet. The memories that he had with her would be forever in his mind as he went to Chris Harrison on a request of a friend who was in trouble back in Kings County, in the hospital for a gunshot.

It was then that he saw her and couldn't help but relive the previous night. He wouldn't say anything to her but as he discussed Rick Grimes' claim on behalf of his wife on what they could do on the escaped prisoners who shot him, he was met with good news.

Shaking Chris' hand, he left before smiling at Taryn who stared up at him with wide doe eyes. He knew her name, well at least a part of it. Benson.

Deciding it would only be polite, having been rude to her previously when he brought her the coffee without introducing himself, he extended his hand and introduced himself.

"Officer Shane Walsh ma'am. I wanted to thank you once again for getting me the coffee. I really did appreciate it all."

All Taryn could do now that she knew this mans, not just any man but Shane's name was smile and shake his own.

"Taryn."

Shane muttered something that she couldn't get and frowned when he had to excuse himself to leave, how he had to get back home to see his friend and his family.

What Taryn didn't see was that he left her his card; in hope that maybe she'd call.

"Miss Benson, Schedule in my office please. Now." Her boss ordered, snapping her out of her daydream to see the small rectangular piece of paper. Hope. That was all that she had right now, as she grabbed the agenda book and strutted with now a new-found purpose towards his office, taking a seat.

"In 45 minutes, sir…."

The End.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I wanted to thank you guys for reading this. Let me know what you think, it is the first time in a super long time that I wrote a slightly Smutty (if you can even call it that) fic. But it's my first one shot! Yay me.

It's 4:09 in the morning and I started this like an hour and a half ago so sorry guys if it's a bit messy. I'm too tired and I have class in like 2 hours.

For those of you who want to know what I was listening when writing this it was Assassin by John Mayer.

So enjoy and write me a review and I might give you a kiss.

Always yours,

ẞιооδгорё

Check out my blog!


End file.
